1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an industrial truck having a chassis, a lifting frame, load holding means that can move vertically along the lifting frame, and at least one movement device to move the lifting frame relative to the chassis.
2. Technical Considerations
Industrial trucks of the general type described above can be, for example, in the form of counterweighted fork-lift trucks or reach fork-lift trucks. Normally on these trucks, the lifting frame can be tilted relative to a chassis of the industrial truck by means of a tilting device. Reach fork-lift trucks also have a pushing device, by means of which the lifting frame can be displaced horizontally in the longitudinal direction of the industrial truck relative to the chassis.
Movement of the lifting frame with the tilting device or with the pushing device can result in vibration of the lifting frame, particularly when the load holding means are carrying a load and are significantly elevated. Vibration of this type should be prevented whenever possible because it can lead to instability of the load that is being carried and to an incorrect positioning of the load holding means. For this reason, the speed of the movement that can be generated by the movement device on industrial trucks of the prior art is set to a constant low level. As a result of which, vibration of the loaded and extended lifting frame can be limited to an acceptable degree. When the load holding means are lowered and unloaded, the same low value is used for the speed of the movement that can be generated with the movement device, even though there is no longer any danger of vibration of the lifting platform. Consequently, the cargo turnaround time of the industrial truck is reduced beyond the degree that is strictly necessary.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an industrial truck of the general type described above but with an improved cargo turnaround time.